


Riptide

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: From my 200 Celebration (REQUESTS CLOSED), for @thewhiterabbit42Character: Gabriel | Prompt:  #1. “Stay here tonight.”





	Riptide

It was time to leave.

It was time to get up, get dressed, and get going.

But, why didn’t you wanted to this time?

It’d always been like that, with you two. Sneak into his room, have mind blowing sex, and then you’d leave. You never cared about having to leave, you knew you had to. You couldn’t deal with the idea of Sam or Dean catching you in Gabriel’s room.

Why were you the one that had to sneak into his room, and not him on yours?  

 _Ah, right_ , you’d guarded yours against him. Because he kept popping up  _exactly_  when you were changing. He would always swore it was just one big coincidence. He swore it the first time… and then again, the eight time in a row that’d happened.

 _“Nothing I haven’t seen before in different versions, sugar,”_ he’d claim so you would relax.  

Every time, he’d leave your room with a burning mark of your hand on his cheek.

You wanted to laugh at the memory of it, but he’d left you almost completely breathless this time. 

There was something rather _odd_ , about this occasion. The two of you were simply spending time together, watching movies in the living room. That never led you to sex, given you both agreed on respecting your time together as friends.

You were on opposite sides of the couch, a pile of candy and junk food between you. Before you could process it, he was already clung onto you. Your legs tangled together, his arms tightly around your waist, and his head on your chest. 

It was a perfect little moment, nothing could disturb your peace. Your hands were running through his honeycomb hair, while his softly rubbed your belly under your shirt. Gabriel turned his face to you, his chin resting between your breasts. You stared at each other for a moment, and before you could make a joke about his current position, he crawled up to kiss you.

The kiss was sweet, tender, warm. He’d never kissed you like that. In fact, you barely kissed during sex, since you mostly laid on your stomach while he thrusted you from behind. After separating from your lovely kiss, he remained silent, and still. As if waiting for some sort of approval.

He quickly kissed you again when he felt you pulling his head back at you. The second kiss started as sweet and soft as the other one, but then quickly became deeper, full of lust and hunger for the other.

That was definitely the longest make out session you both had shared, and experienced on your side. He would leave your lips to leave small pecks all around your face, and then more strong, wet ones down your jaw, neck and chest.  

Each started to explore the other more physically, caressing, rubbing and groping the other’s body like it was the first time. In a way, it was. The whole thing felt extremely intimate, your stomach felt warm, and it fluttered with anticipation.  

With you straddled on his lap, your legs around him, and arms over his shoulders, Gabriel carried you to his room with his hands, not his usual snap of fingers. You left small kisses on his cheeks and smiling lips on your way.

He laid you down in his bed, and took all the time he wanted to strip you, allowing you to rid of his clothes too. Again, no mojo involved. The trail of kisses from your lips to your core was new as well, he then proceeded to eat you out like he usually did. You felt more than happy to realize he hadn’t been holding nothing of that back, at all. He was more than amazing already.

After you came undone _twice_  with just his tongue, he crawled above you and pushed into you slowly, his amber eyes never leaving yours. His movements were soft, but deep and entrancing. Hitting spots inside of you that you’d never felt before, he drove you insane with pleasure.

Perhaps it was the new position.

Perhaps it was how you had lost yourself in his eyes, and how his moans and expressions of pure ecstasy made him look the most beautiful you’d ever seen him.

Here is where you were now; his head on your chest, bodies tangled together in a sweaty mess, and nothing but your ragged breaths to fill the room.

It was time for you to go.

You didn’t wanted to. This had been special, you knew it. You could feel it in your heart. He knew it too, he had to.

But his silence was the same as always. That same silence, gave you strength to gently push him away from you, and quickly seat at the edge of the mattress to gather your clothes.  

It hurt, you couldn’t deny it.

Maybe it had been a mistake, and it was all your fault. There was a reason you’d agreed on no sex during  _“friend’s quality time”_. Hanging out to have sex made things messy and complicated, you should’ve known better. How could you let your guard down so stupidly?

Your feelings for Gabriel had finally managed to get in the way, and you’d let them. Even after you promised, and repeated to yourself, so many times that you wouldn’t.  

All of those thoughts rapidly invading your mind, were quickly interrupted when you felt him behind you. Gabriel wrapped an arm around your chest, and another one down your waist. The beat of his heart against your back, allowed you to realize it was racing.

“ **Stay here…. tonight,** ” he muttered against your ear.  

The slight doubt in his words made you cringe, had he been listening to all of your stupid thoughts all this time? Was he trying to make you feel less shitty by asking you to stay out of pity?

“I –I guess I could….” You wanted to hit yourself, you were accepting an offer he didn’t meant, an offer based off of pity. “I’ll simply leave tomorrow, before the guys wake up.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The seriousness in Gabriel’s words made you nervous, you wanted to cry, you had seriously fucked up.  He didn’t want you to stay. “I meant….” He took a deep breath in, you could’ve swore you felt him trembling. “I meant stay  _here_. Here with me, from now on. I don’t want you to leave anymore, I don’t want us to hide.”  

His confession was low, and quick. You couldn’t believe it, Gabriel was a nervous wreck. You could tell by the way he buried his head on your neck after he finished speaking.  

You quickly turned around to meet his eyes, suddenly remembering that you were both naked. There was no way your current situation could get rawer.  

“Do you mean it?” Your voice almost cracked with emotion. “Do you really want me to stay?”  

“Are you kidding? I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long time, but you always run right away,” he confessed, visibly relaxing as he smirked at you. “I literally had to fuck you exhausted, so I could ask you before you dressed up.”

The loud sound of your laugh filled the room, while he began to pull you back in the bed, accommodating you in the same position as you were while watching movies.  

You never had to leave anymore.


End file.
